chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Ord
World: 'Ord *'Location: 'Subsector Cryptus *'Type: 'Temperate Ork World *'Tithe: 'N/A *'Population: Estimated: Hundreds of millions of Orks. Billions of other Orknoids. Tens of millions assorted other sapients. *'Government: '''Ork Dictatorship. The vast majority of Ord is ruled by the massive Goff Warlord '''Sharku Ak-Molg', self-titled Arch-Destructor of Ord. Description In M41 Ord itself is representative of the pinnacle of Orknoid civilisation. Entire cities of ramshackle metal and churning workshops dot the surface, interspersed with great fungus plains and spore cultivators, squig farms and livestock pens. Slaves, Gretchin, and Ork alike labour in vast mines that fuel the planet's manic industry, and in the habitation centres the crude imitation that is Orknoid society plays out. Teef exchange hands for goods and services, mass brawls and beast fights are held nonstop in arenas (and sometimes in the middle of the street), and Oddboyz tap into the substantial waaagh field to access the limites of Ork capabilities from Stompas to Starships. All the main Klans can be found on Ord as well, their entire way of life often guided by their klan. Speed Freeks roar across colossal plains & deserts, racing and raiding against their fellow Orks (or running down hapless Wildlings) for fun. Snakebites inhabit dense forests, breeding Squiggoths and looking to the old ways of Gork & Mork. In such complex 'peacetime' Orknoid society the lines between Boy & Nob can become blurred, as not just through combat prowess but also wealth & charisma can an Ork earn the admiration & jealousy of his fellows and the accelerated growth that follows. Thus there is rarely defined Boy & Nob classes (save in actual combat) but rather a continuum of Ork classes that vary in size, wealth, influence, and sheer talent that all affect their standing on Ord. A great brawler may be dumb & poor but considered a Nob. A smart Ork with cunning & wealth may be smaller, but still a Nob. Despite this complex civilisation Orks can rarely escape their nature. Violent uprisings & rebellions against the ruling Orks is near-constant (and are often for no reason beyond the violence itself), and often spirals into massive localised wars involving the largest war machines and millions of Orks. Thus is Ord constantly at war somewhere on its surface and is riven with the scars of battle, marred with great fields of craters, toppled war machines, splintered forests, and unexploded ordnance. Ord is also a significant trading world for all Orknoids (and sometmes unscrupulous non-Orks), and Freebooterz & other Orknoids from far and wide dock in Ord's substantial (and alarmingly ramshackle) orbital docks & shipyards to trade in slaves, goods, technology, and loot of all kinds. Despite the Orknoid dominance there are still numerous clades of non-Orknoid, non-slave 'Wildlings' found across Ord, usually in its most remote regions. Mostly human and often primitive or even feral, these Wildlings are seen as sport by the Orks though sometimes as underlings or followers. Some Wildlings even attempts to mimic the Ork culture, as it is so much more advanced than their own. As of C4.M41 the majority of Ord is under the command of a single Warlord - Sharku Ak-Molg - who rules the 'Ord Empire' that also encompasses parts of Drohia & Remgar. Ak-Molg has named himself the Arch-Destructor of Ord and commands a colossal number of greenskins as well as virtually all of Ord's orbital assets and voidfleet. Nevertheless Ak-Molg suffers constant rebellions and attempts from lesser Orks to usurp his rule, and the Orks of Drohia and Remgar have shown an intense hostility towards the dominant Ord Empire to the point where they have launched large (though unsuccessful) offensives against Ord itself. The Imperium (and other anti-Ork forces such as Wuxide Craftworld) are currently mostly concerned with sabotaging Ak-Molg's expansion attempts, and an assassination of the Warlord himself would be sure to throw the trio of Ork worlds into massive disarray. The Ordo Xenos of the Inquisition is known to cause significant interference with Ord, Drohia, and Remgar, and there are Inquisiors dedicated almost entirely to sabotaging this potentially lethal Orknoid infestation. Despite their efforts this cluster of Ork worlds is in continuous conflict with Volitair & Sondark (while splinters can evade Imperial Navy patrols to strike elsewhere). Larger Ork offensives on human worlds occur every few generations, but for the most part the Orks' largest wars and conflicts are fortunately with each other. Meanwhile marauding Ork starships in the region pose a constant threat to Chartist Captains and other shipping. *'Technology:' - Ork (End Stage) The Orknoids on Ord have fully constructed infrastructure and industry as well as the population required for Oddboyz to tap into the limits of their knowledge. Vast Ork cities, mines, and factories are common across the planet, churning out vehicles of all kinds in vast numbers and countless amounts of personnel materiel. Larger machines like Stompas, Gargants, and even Starships are also constructed here, though typically only able to be funded by the Warbosses of larger ork groups (vaguely comparable to nations in scale on Ord). *'Military:' As an Ork world Ord is naturally heavily militarised. Every single Ork from labourers to drivers is combat capable and well-armed. However those Orks that serve as permanent enforcers & muscle for their Warbosses tend to be armed & armoured to a high degree, such as 'ard boyz and Meganobz. The sheer number of Orks and war machines makes Ord a tremendously powerful military force, and if it could be truly united with Drohia & Remgar under a single Warlord the consequences for Subsector Cryptus and beyond could be disastrous. As it is, a significant Crusade at least would needed to cleanse the greenskins here. *'Strategic Importance:' Media Ord's location on the edge of the Sector is strategically significant for the Sector, and is known to have significant mineral & fuel reserves. But its ravaged ecosystem and comple lack of non-ork infrastructure makes it of questionable immediate value to the Imperium. Regardless, the massive Ork population is a far more important factor. *'Loyalty:' 70% Warbosses 25% 5% Most of the planet is under the control of Sharku Ak-Molg and most Orks are under his command (usually through a long chain of authority). However there are significant Ork Warbosses that oppose his authority - some of which group together to resist his forces more effectively (and the boyz in the middle meanwhile just enjoy the fighting). History An Ork world of great prominence; Ord was once a human world on the peripheries of Subsector Cryptus. An Imperial World, Ord fell during the Long Storm of M36 when an Ork Waaagh from the Aktis Nebula struck the coreward edge of Sector Deus. Ord was first to fall to the greenskins, followed by neighbouring Drohia and Remgar, and the rampaging waaagh was only fought to a stalemate at the next worlds of Volitair and Sondark. Orks battled & besieged these worlds for centuries, but the eventual reclamation crusade of M37 broke the siege and pushed the Orks back. Ord, Drohia, and Remgar were decimated by the Reclamation Crusade, shattered and ruined by orbital bombardments and incendiary airstrikes. The three planets were supposed to be fully cleansed and recolonised for humanity, but when the Reclamation Crusade reached Subsector Tyranus all efforts were redirected towards battling the Chaos infestations that had taken hold there. Thus the Ork plague on Ord, Drohia, and Remgar was able to persist, the greenskin spores slowly gathering and growing as the worlds were left abandoned (or inhabited by only token colonisation efforts). Just a few decades after the end of the Reclamation Crusade the resurgent Orks rose up on Ord first. This massive world had many vast areas of uninhabited landmass for the Orks to grow and marshall, and they struck forth with all the savagery the greenskins can muster. A large Waaagh quickly formed, reclaiming Ord in a matter of days before striking forth at Drohia and Remgar. Yet again these three worlds were back in Ork hands, but the waaagh was much smaller than before and this time Volitair was able to beat them back and with the death of the primary Warlord the Ork worlds fell into infighting and disarray. In the millennia since this cluster of Ork worlds has been perpetually skirmishing with Volitair & Sondark - and with each other - while clandestine elements from Inquisition to Eldar enact periodic operations to keep the Orks destabilised and disunited. Larger offensives and wars against the human worlds do occasionally break out (usually only once every few generations), but no Warlord has yet managed to unite all three Ork worlds in common purpose. On rare occasions small Orknoid splinters have bypassed the Sondark/Volitair front to attack elsewhere, but these are always only small Ork warpacks that can avoid the Imperial Navy patrols. Notable Locations Ord is a large planet with a substantial surface area. Only 20% water on the surface, Ord has vast landmasses and swathes of rocky deadlands and barely inhabitable plains & deserts. Temperate regions are mostly around coasts or outside the tropics and Ord's climate varies from tropical heat & arid deserts around the equator to frozen wastelands around the poles. Ork society is extremely clustered around dense cities and strongholds built near important resources and/or defensible positions. Thus despite the large Ork population their are vast swathes of land totally bereft of them. However the Ork presence has fundamentally altered Ord's ecosystem and fungus-based marches & bestial orknoid breasts are found across Ord's surface. A few of Ord's more notable locations are listed below: *'Boss City' - The largest and greatest Orknoid settlement and centre of the Ord Empire. This churning, thundering city of metal & fungus is home to millions of orks along with vast factories & mekboy workshops that churn out war machines in huge numbers from legions of battlewagons to squadrons of Gargants. Surrounded by vast mines and spore farms to feed its rumbling industry, Boss City is also packed full of arenas, racing tracks, brawling pits, breweries, slaughterhouses, and other delights that ensure this city is heaving to the brim with greenskins. Large starports carry war-hungry orks to the voidships above to very them to ongoing conflicts on Drohia & Remgar, so Orks journey here from far & wide in search of their ticket to war under Ak-Molg's banner and the flashy equipment they receive in Boss City to wage it. Only Sharku Ak-Molg's meganob enforcers are able to stifle the constant & instinctual attempts by other Orks to collapse Boss City into total anarchy. Most of the Ord Empire's most important Orks are here including Ak-Molg and his chief Lieutenants, and Boss City is a critical source of materiel & troops for the Ord Empire's perpetual wars. However since Boss City and everything within is owned by Ak-Molg, it is a bad place for more opportunistic Orks seeking to trade or carve out a piece of power for themselves. Notable locations in Boss City: **'Da Great Bosspole' - Sharku Ak-Molg's palace stronghold, taking the form of a colossal tower styled like a giant Bosspole, topped with a leering face of Gork/Mork and adorned in symbols of his greatness. The skulls of a thousand lesser Warbosses, the sheared aquila prow of the Imperial Cruiser Cryptan, the corpse-filled power armour of at least fifty Astartes including Silent Guardians, Black Templars, and Deathwatch, and the titanic power klaw of a Mega-Gargant destroyed by Ak-Molg himself, are just a few of the magnificent trophies Ak-Molg has installed in his great tower. Da Great Bosspole is a formidable stronghold filled with Ak-Molg's best Nobz and finest Weirdboyz & Big Mekz, and mounts thousands of gun turrets as well as an anti-orbital defence laser on its roof. Ork legends tell of great vaults in Da Great Bosspole filled with more loot than an Ork could ever want, from mountains of preserved teef to rare xenotech & ancient wonders. However given the orks' habit of exaggeration such claims are all but impossible to substantiate. Notable inhabitants: ***'Warlord Sharku Ak-Molg, Arch-Destructor of Ord' - Believed by many to be the biggest, meanest Ork within Sector Deus, Ak-Molg is a Goff Ork and therefore favours up-close brutality. At least the size of an Astartes Dreadnought, in battle Ak-Molg wields a massive power klaw on one arm and a titanic powerfield-sheathed chainaxe in the other, and has an array of big shootas & dakkaguns affixed to his forearms along with thick slabs of plating akin to tank armour strapped to his body. Immensely strong and tough, Ak-Molg is also swift and skilled in close combat - though is an absolutely abysmal shot (even by Ork standards) hence his rapid fire weapons. Despite an incredibly aggressive demeanour that keeps his underlings in line, Ak-Molg is both intelligent & charismatic (by Ork standards) and has great dreams of conquest. ***'Mekboss Skrew Ironwranger' - Ak-Molg's trusted second-in-command. The Warlord chose a Mekboss as his deputy as Ironwranger has no great lust for more power so long as his maniacal projects are funded. Though smaller than Ak-Molg, Mekboss Skrew is a giant Ork in his own right and a dangerous combatant with his kustom plasma weapons, force field, and portable tellyporta. However his skills in engineering are his true talent and Ironwranger boasts that he can build, fix, and loot anything. Amongst his more insane porjects was a teleporting Gargant (that fortunately turned inside out during its second jump), a rudimentary psykannon achieved through feeding live Weirdboy brains through the chamber as the rounds fired (a project ultimately cancelled due to severe weirdboy shortages), and a squadron of flying Stompas that worked beautifully until they attempted to land. His more successful endeavours include a company of stable jetpack-equipped Nobz, a Mega-Gargant that rivals an Emperor Titan in size, an orbital platform supergun called Skrew's Megagun that resembles a Nova cannon, and the pride of Ak-molg's fleet, an Ork battleship called Flashmelta known for the powerful dispersed plasma projectors in its prow. ***'Weirdboy Gola Shaz Gola' - A venerable weirdboy in a calling where almost all die young. Gola Shaz Gola is not the most blindingly powerful of Warpheads but has a tremendous level of control over his powers (for an Ork) and a shrewd intelligence and nose for trouble & treachery. Ak-Molg's chief advisor, Gola is the only Ork on Ord that does not feat the mighty Warlord. Ak-Molg recognises and even appreciates this, as he knows Gola is not just another spineless yes-ork and will speak with him truthfully. **'Metalchurna Mine' - A colossal stripmine located outside Boss City, this vast excavation is dozens of miles wide and extremely deep. Countless thousands of slaves & labourers and massive churning machines tear apart the rocky earth with explosives, drills, hammers and more. From here ore funnels into giant smelteries that belch smog & produce materials used in Boss City's ceaseless industry. An important source of Ak-Molg's power, Metalchurna Mine is guarded jealously and its vast slave population brutally mistreated. *'Dirtsmash' - A broad decentralised Ork city buit into the impact crater of an old voidship hulk. Dirtsmash is not 'owned' by any single Warlord, with various sections controlled by different Warbosses and large swathes having no semblence of authority whatsoever. Thus this is a free city of sorts where orks from far and wide congregate to brawl, trade, and seek glory. Fledgling warbands grow & collapse constantly as orks scuffle & jostle for prestige, and gang wars over territory are a common occurence. Random street brawls, raucous taverns overflowing with fungus beer, and beastfighting pits keep the common Ork entertained, while for the more cerebral orks are lucrative trading opportunities and mejboy workshops where they can acquire the flashiest gadgets & vehicles. **'Starports '- A large region of haphazard landing platforms and paved plazas. Traders from orbit land here to pawn their loot and clustered around the landing zones (often filled with scrap & trash anyway) are big markets, mekboy workshops, and merchants' warehouses where shifty ork traders and mekboyz flog wars of all kinds from trinkets to slaves to vehicles to (on rare occasions) powerful archeotech/xenotech. The Orks have no qualms whatsoever over using, looting, and adapting the technology of the other races, resulting in Tech-Heresies that would enrage any good Magos such as looted leman russ tanks mounting Tarellian flechette cannons or imperial lascannons affixed to Eldar grav hulls. Thus can virtually anything imaginable be found somewhere in these vast trading hives, and if not, a mekboy willing to try to make it is never far away. **'Da Big Ring' - The largest arena in Dirtsmash. Da Big Ring exhibits huge brawls & battles between orks and any other living thing they can get their hands on; captured Wildlings, heinous beasts, even each other. Oftentimes the arena simply plays host to a colossal greenskin brawl, the crowds eagerly getting involved too. Only the stronger or more suicidal Orks take it further and face off against the nastiest beasts & foes the greenskins can get their hands on, and the respect & admiration successful fighters gain from the grounds makes them frow even larger - an added bonus to the vast teef prizes. ***'Ringboss Urg 'Blackskin' Dak'Thokk' - A large Snakebite Warboss that controls Da Big Ring, Dak'Thokk is fabulously wealthy and an immensely skilled beast wrangler. He is also a shrewd trader who is willing to bargain with even non-Orks to get the best sport for his arenba. He earned his moniker when he (against the warnings of the beasts' seller) released a flying firebreathing drake into his arena. The hopeful Ork fighters were burnt to a crisp - along with half the crowd - and Dak'Thokk had to deal with the beast himself, suffering extensive burns in the process. The survivors unanimously agreed that it had been the best fight in years. Other notable planets in the System 'Ungork' *'World:' Ungork *'Type:' Ork Death World *'Tithe:' N/A *'Population:' Estimated hundreds of millions of Orknoids *'Government:' Ork Tribalism. The feral orks here are divided into innumerable disparate tribes and bands. *'Description:' A dense forest world teeming with willingly primitive Snakebite Orks. An almost pure Orknoid ecosystem, fungus & spores teem everywhere as do millions of lethal squig & squiggoth variants, and the Orks & Grots themselves are anything from feral tribes to terrible imitations if feudal kingdoms. Many times have the Greenskins of Ord attempted to invade Ungork for its natural resources, only to be sent running in fear by tenacious & lethal Snakebite Kommandos and tribal berzerkers. *'Technology:' - Ork (Feral) The Orks here use primitive weapons like clubs, spears, and bows, and ride beasts of war like squiggoths and boars. They live in ramshackle domiciles cobbled together from stone, wood, and other natural materials. *'Military:' While its primitive tech level limits the threat it can pose, Ungork's dense terrain and stealthy, tenacious Snakebite inhabitants are an extremely dangerous prospect for anything less than an overwhelming military offensive that can flatten the dense landscape. *'Strategic importance:' (suspected) While Ungork's biosphere is tremendously tainted, intelligence gathered from Ord chatter suggests Ungork is home to significant fuel, mineral, and chemical reserves. *'Loyalty:' 100% The Snakebite Orknoids here are loyal only to their own tribe and Warboss. 'Krashland' *'World:' Krashland *'Type:' Desert Ork World *'Tithe:' N/A *'Population:' Estimated tens of millions of Orknoids *'Government:' Ork Dictatorships. Krashland's Ork warbands vary extremely by size but each one is led by a Warboss of absolute authority, though they endure constant challenges to this authority they must defend. *'Description:' An arid rocky desert world with a sparse biosphere. The poor weather conditions are sub-optimal for ork spores thus limiting their ability to spread and multiply. The vast open expanses of hot rock & sand make this a land dominated by Speek Freeks, though larger and more static ork strongholds still thrive in the right place. Large Wildling populations also scratch a living from the bleak landscape, and are often just as violent & primitive as the Orks they fight against. However thanks to the Ork spore restrictions there are large regions of land dominated only by Wildlings. *'Technology:' - Ork (Basic) - Poor The Orks here have mastered swift buggies & bikes but eschew heavier vehicles that cannot keep up. Wildlings use similarly ramshackle & scrap vehicles & weapons. *'Military:' While more advanced than Ungork's infestation, Krashland's open landscape and loud, obvious Ork presence makes it less dangerous to a competent military force. However danger lies in the possibility of Krashland's Orks uniting in the face of an outside invader. *'Strategic importance:' Media Krashland is a small world with a basic biosphere but is fairly rich in minerals and fuels, allowing the warbands on its surface to make their ramshackle machines. *'Loyalty:' 90% The Orknoids & Wildlings here are loyal to their own warbands and strongholds. However there are some loose alliances and agreements amongst them leaving room for treachery and betrayal. 'Waagha' *'World:' Waagha *'Type:' Dead World *'Tithe:' N/A *'Population:' Nix *'Government:' N/A. *'Description:' Once a large world in the habitable zone. In 600.M40 the Orks of the system engaged in a massive conflict on Waagha so vast that it drew the attentions of the Dark Gods. From the oceans of blood and green corpses the daemons of the God of Rage rose up to engage the greenskins in battle and a bloody melee of incomprehensible proportions ensued. Billions of Orknoids were extinguished in the slaughter as greater & greater daemons were summoned by the violence, and larger & larger Orks grew to wage the escalating war. Fortunately a relatively minor Warboss named Sharku Ak-Molg was a greenskin of greater vision who needed more than violence, he needed conquest. To him the battle on Waagha was an enormous distraction to the goal of conquering the Sector, and with most of his rivals on Waagha's surface Ak-Molg staged his coup. In a series of raids & strikes Ak-Molg sent dozens of Ork vessels plunging into Waagha's surface, scouring the planet in detonating plasma like a rudimentary exterminatus. Emerging from the ashes of his victory, Ak-Molg personally slew all his remaining rivals, becoming the Arch-Destructor of ord and enforcing his vision upon the system's greenskins. *'Technology:' N/A. *'Military:' N/A. *'Strategic importance:' Nix. *'Loyalty:' N/A. 'Orikkad' *'World:' Orikkad *'Type:' Ice Ork World *'Tithe:' N/A *'Population:' Estimated tens of millions of Orknoids *'Government:' Ork Tribalism. The orks here are divided into innumerable disparate tribes and bands. *'Description:' A freezing world in the far outer reaches swept in blistering snowstorms and covered in colossal fissures & drifting landmasses that open & close constantly. Mountainous and dangerous, Orikkad is valued for its vast fuel reserves. Along with a large population of native 'snow-orks' that live off the lethal wildlife and use typically ork tracked & ski-mounted vehicles, there are also large fuel harvesting operations set up by the Ord Empire to help supply their war machine. The ever-shifting earth & marauding snow-orks mean fuel extractors are often lost & destroyed, but Ak-Molg's mekboys simply reassemble them elsewhere from scrap. *'Technology:' - Ork (Basic) The native snow-orks have basic projectile weapons and specialised arctic vehicles such as wartrakks and ski-bikes. The Ord Empire's fuel extractors are the creations of Ord Mekboys who are typically accompanied by Gretchin assistants/fodder. *'Military:' The extremely hostile environment is as dangerous as the snow-orks themselves, and the snow-orks have adapted very well to committing violence in the snowy conditions. Thus while their overall military strength is relatively low, the snow-orks can be extremely dangerous to isolated forces. *'Strategic importance:' Media Orikkad is known to have large fuel reserves beneath its thick icy surface. *'Loyalty:' Tribes 80% Empire 20% The native snow-orks here are only loyal to their scattered warbands and tribes. Meanwhile the Ord Empire's mekboys are supported by Ak-Molg, and some snow-orks have allied themselves to these fuel-miners in exchange for flashy bitz and mek creations. Category:Ork Infestation Category:Subsector Cryptus Category:Planet